2 unbelievable
by Annabella Pritchett-Dornan
Summary: There's a lot going on that even I can't figure out what the hell is happening...


2\. Unbelievable (Edward)

It was after midnight when I arrived at Bella's house. It was weird because I saw a shape outside the house. It was Anna. But this wasn't the weird part. She was smoking! I went to sit by her on the bench. She wasn't startled by me at all. In fact I was startled to see her this way.

" Why don't you go sneak in to Bella's room instead of sitting here with me?"

She said in a toneless voice.

" Since the first moment I saw u I knew something is going very wrong! What's with you Anna? What's wrong?"

" everything is wrong with me! I don't want Bella to know this so don't tell her about catching me smoking."

"I won't! But u'r a Dr urself u must know the consequences of smoking better."

" I know what u are!"

I went completely still. Her thoughts weren't traceable. She was thinking about lots of different things at a time in lots of different languages. She was really hard to follow. I could see the blood running through her vessels. She was definitely without doubt a human. But like Bella she didn't respond like a human.

" what do u mean?"

She gave me a cold look and said:

" u know what I mean! Bella didn't tell me about it. I figured it out myself."

"how? U know my kind? U saw someone else?"

"No! I just happen to know somethings when I look at things and people"

What a strange thing!

" I have to tell u something. I know u love her so much and I know when u left her u had a good reason but if u hurt her again u'r gonna pay for that I swear!"

I did my best not to laugh but it was hard. Bella and Anna were so much alike in many ways.

" I don't say these things to sour ur mood but I have to. When u left it was so hard for all of us. She wouldn't answer my calls or emails. My only contact with her was through Charlie for two weeks. Then she started to answer my calls but it was like I was talking to a robot. I was on other side of the world my father was so sick I had to work three shifts at hospital. Everything was a mess then Jacob came along and she started to feel human again. I talked to him too. He's a really nice kid. I wanted to come here but my father passed away and I was at a crisis myself. Then I heard u came back and I was so happy about that."

She took in a deep breath and said

" U know I didn't have a nice childhood. My mom died giving birth to me and I grew up with my dad who I worshiped. I loved him so much I can't be sure anyone could love their dad this much. I wasn't really popular among other kids cuz they thought I was weird. I have an IQ over 180. I started school when I was 5 and I went to medical school when I was only 14. Now I'm 22 and I am a skillful surgeon.. But all of these will turn into nothing in such a short time."

She sighed a heavy sigh. I couldn't track either her thought or understand her words.

"what do u mean? What will turn into nothing? Why?"

She gave a bitter laughter and said

" Some people say that life doesn't always go the way we expect it to go. Well in my case it definitely never have gone the way I expected it to go. About month ago I had a routine check up at the hospital and I was told that I have a pancreatic cancer. It's stage four it means that I'm in an end stage disease. There couldn't be a surgery done on me because there's lots of metastases in my body. They could only treat me with chemoradiations but I refused to go under those therapies. I've got only one month or two left."

I was completely speechless for a while. I heard the lighter click another time.

" U wanted to know why am I smoking so I let u know! There are times that even with high doses of morphine my bones ache to death. Now is one of those times. I smoke to distract my mind from the pain."

" Do u want me to distract u?"

"how?"

"why don't u tell me about urself? I can hear that u think in different languages. How many languages do u speak? How did u learn them?"

" well I can speak English fluently although it's not my mother tongue. My mother tongue is Farsi which I speak that fluently too. I also speak Korean which I learnt from one of my Korean friends. I know a little bit of Turkish, Spanish, French and German which I learnt by myself when I was a kid."

"Wow! You are amazing Anna. So brilliant for a human being."

" I told u that no one wanted to talk to me because they thought I was a freak. My only friends were my books. Till I was 7 and I met Bella. It was one of those days that I was tired of my room so I took my bike to park for a ride. Then I saw this little round faced kid who was playing with the soil in the park. I was fascinated because I've actually never saw a kid from near before. I went to her and knelt on her side. And she won me over at once. From then on she was my little sister. I've known Charlie and Renee for quite a while now. Charlie knew my dad they became friends and they had lots in common. They were both cops for the record! Not to mention that my father was actually an FBI special agent who fought crimes. And we grew up together somehow. I was Renee's maid of honor in her second marriage."

She took in a really deep breath and said

" after all I've been through, meeting Bells is the best thing that had ever happened to me."


End file.
